Intoxicated
by nixieism
Summary: Ichigo's mind seems to be filled with nothing but a certain redhead. He always seems to be in the picture---even in his dreams.//Fic is rated M. RenxIchi More pairings later on.//I suck at summaries. Sue me.


**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Bleach. ;]**

A/N: The Fic is rated M. It contains material (Yaoi, explicit language, mature 'scenes') that may not be suitable for young audiences. Please exit out of the page if you're _too young _or if you just plain don't like guyxguy pairings. You've been warned. :] Other than that, please enjoy!

* * *

**Intoxicated**

_**Summer Rain**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The pelts of raindrops slapped against the glass window. Anybody could tell that the temperature had dropped dramatically from this afternoon. Everybody but---

.

All that Ichigo saw was red. His roaming hands grasped at the red locks when a soft, moist tongue traveled from his collarbone to his pulse. Renji heard the figure beneath him hiss when he bit down. Hard. He hissed back when the strands of his hair threatened to pull away from his scalp.

"Ren--" Ichigo gasped. That was really all he could mutter. Their lips crushed together again, tongues probing through while dancing in a battle for domination. The strawberry lingered on the intoxicating taste that his lover's mouth was providing. Calloused fingers grazed next to well defined tattoos. Not to mention the emphasized muscles underneath those dark marks. Renji gyrated his hips against the strawberry's length. Ichigo frowned at the realization that they were both still partially clothed. Determined to take over, the said teen pushed the taller man off of him and switched their positions.

"**I told you I like being on top."** Ichigo declared triumphantly.

"**Enjoy it while it lasts, Berry. You're not gonna be there very long."** Renji retorted with a smirk.

His lover kissed him violently and left his lips to pay attention to other parts of his body. Ichigo's right hand was occupied with Renji's belt buckle. His left was struggling to support him up while his mouth was engaged in nipping and licking the other man's broad chest. Renji enjoyed the sensations that toyed with his nerves but he just wasn't satisfied with just laying there. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and started sucking on a few digits. The strawberry had already managed to get the taller man down to his boxers when he started craving for what his fingers were getting a taste of.

His hungry lips left Renji's toned abdomen and fought for a kiss. This was Renji's chance. He knew that Ichigo was at his weakest when they're making out. Catching the strawberry off guard, he turned them both over leaving Ichigo lying on his stomach. They were both still breathing hard from the previous kiss but that didn't stop Renji from doing his task. Straddling the teen, he managed to reach around and undo his pants. The taller man was holding Ichigo's hands behind his back now.

"**I told you it won't be long."** Renji whispered into Ichigo's ear causing the teen to growl.

"**Renj—"**

.

"**Ichigo!"** The furious figure tapped her foot on the floor. She crossed her arms against her chest and waited a few seconds before yelling his name again.

"**ICHIGO!"** She yelled in frustration. This time, it was accompanied by a smack upside the head. The orange haired boy shot his eyes open.

"**What the hell was that for!?"** Massaging his head.

"**I've been trying to wake you up for hours now, idiot!" **She picked up a pillow from the floor and threw it at him. **"You're gonna be late,"** Rukia started walking away.

Ichigo sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He felt something in his pants poking back at him. Realizing what it was, he grabbed a pillow and set it on top of his protruding erection.

Pausing by the doorframe, Rukia cocked her head to the side and said, **"And Ichigo,"**

He looked up at Rukia with wide eyes.

"**Don't worry, I can keep a secret. Besides, why you were screaming Renji's name in the middle of your sleep isn't any of my business."** Ichigo blinked at her statement.

Shivers ran up his spine. Both due to the drop of temperature in the room and to what the raven haired girl just said. He turned to his window and saw droplets of water tapping furiously on the other side of the glass.

"**I can't believe it's still raining."** He muttered to himself. The strawberry stood up and walked towards his closet. After looking through several selections of clothing for the day, he remembered that he still had some unfinished _business _to attend to.

"_**Stupid dream,"**_Ichigo thought. He was never all for pleasuring himself but when it comes down to it, it becomes a necessity every now and then.

.

Ichigo collapsed on his bed with an exasperated sigh. With nothing but a towel around his waist, he positioned his hands behind his head and remained staring at the ceiling.

_The angry droplets of hot water hit Ichigo's body with impressive pressure. Each drop seemed to melt away once it hit his broad back. Some little droplets would even take a bumpy ride along his chiseled chest, making their way to his toned abdomen, rolling down to his hips, and finally strolling through his lengthy…legs. He didn't care to notice. Ichigo was too distracted with getting his breathing pattern back. It's been a while since he has pleasured himself but he wasn't breathing heavy for nothing. Oh, no. Imagining well endowed women didn't do the trick either. Instead, his mind kept wandering back to the dream he had just moments before. He didn't bother pushing these thoughts away fully knowing that his mind was going to offer them again and again. Ichigo began entertaining these thoughts and went further. He began visualizing what would have happened if Rukia didn't wake him up. Renji. That's the reason why his breathing was hoarse. He leaned his forehead on the fogged bathroom wall and proceeded to take in oxygen. With one last sigh, he managed to get his balance back. He shook his head at himself after comprehending what he had done._

"**I must be going crazy." **He laughed, eyes still focused to the ceiling. Lying still, Ichigo tried hard to shove away the thoughts that keep haunting his brain. Failing miserably at it, of course.

"**I would pretty much assume the same thing if you keep talking to yourself." **said the tall redhead, arms crossed against his chest, leaning against his doorframe.

* * *

A/N: This lovely Fic is dedicated to **_purplebluesoda. _**[She knows who she is.] Also, I'd like to wish _**Andrea**_, a good friend of mine, Happy Birthday! [I'm pretty sure she knows who she is, as well.]

It's pretty short chapter, I know. Please let me know what you think. If I get enough reviews on it, I'll most likely continue. If not, then I guess the story failed to catch attention. Constructive criticism is always welcome. So...make this girl happy and press the button, pretty please. :D

Loves,  
Fishie :]


End file.
